Archive:2010/06/28
{KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Bly (bly1234): *enters the Appearance* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters RPG Bly (bly1234): *Puts everything that is controlled by me into SecretSuperUntouchableWolf-Can't-Salvage-My-StuffMode* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I don't salvage people's stuff.) Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: I wanna salvage None's ships.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I just shoot at it.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (None quit.) Bly (bly1234): (I know) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (You're just taking a bit of a leave.) Bly (bly1234): (Yes) Bly (bly1234): (And I'm RPGing as someone else) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anyway.) Bly (bly1234): (Captain Talan, of the BDN Inquisitive.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *It's night-time on Yulair* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May walks into -her- house* Bly (bly1234): *The Inquisitive is several hundred thousand lightyears away from the Appearance Galaxy, at the sight where the skirmishes were reported* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm still trapped by Fallen.) Bly (bly1234): *There are large remains of ships and shipparts* Bly (bly1234): *Floating through space* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks to the bedroom, obviously stressed out and tired* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shipparts?) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): I want a full scan of the system. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shipparts?!) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Yes) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (What about Ship parts?) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (It's worse than a PistolGun) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lieutenant: Right away, sir. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) is at my personall shooting range. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nothing, Naga? Wow.) * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) puts my back to the targets and pistols all of them and reloads in 1.12seconds {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She turns the light on once in the doorway of the bedroom* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Jack is waiting in the bedroom wearing a leapard skin thong*) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lieutenant: Sir, we have the scans. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Jack: Giggity!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She looks in, noticing all of my things are gone* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Let me hear them. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She stands there, staring in at the room, thinking* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lieutenant: There was clearly a battle here. One force lost. Judging by the class and similarity of the ships destroyed, I'd say one side lost badly. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): What about the other side? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Maybe both sides just lost moderately.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lieutenant: Our scanners pick up no ships differing the class of the ones destroyed. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Nope) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She puts one hand over her mouth, in an astonished kind of way, realizing something of great importance* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*She realizes Jack didn't use protection!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I--) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (N--...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She turns around, and walks back to the kitchen* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wolf: Get in the kitchen bitch!") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She grabs the car keys off the counter, and walks out of the front door* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (That's my line!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (BTW, Wolf.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Edit that pic of Ming) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (BTW, Naga.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nah.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (>=D) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (BTW Wolf. I'm boning your wife now) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (>=D) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (BTW, Naga.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (You are no longer faithful to your wife.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Have fun with that...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (>=D) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (BTW Wolf.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (3way.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (And I did have fun with that >=D) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Dammit.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I've been beaten.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hey, wait a second.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (>=D) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Naga: I am completely faithful to my wife. *He surrounds himself with women*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks to the Armada outside* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She puts her hand on the handle of the front door, and then pulls it away, and starts pacing back and forth, apparently having some sort of an emotional/mental battle of some sort with herself* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I was gonna have Majer visit you, Bly.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (But now I can't.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She stops, and slams her hands down on the hood of the SUV* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): hand* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She takes a deep breath, and then swiftly gets into the car* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Awaits Bly's continuation*) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (You still could, I guess) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Or Naga's*) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (*is editing a picture for the Inquisitive*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She turns the car on* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She turns the lights on* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She puts it in drive, and then speeds out of the driveway, onto the road* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She drives in no particular direction.* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Though, she's speeding* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm gonna try and find a picture of something real quick.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Hold on, picture done and uploading) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inquisitive.jpg ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Stolen again I see!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Stopit!) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Hey, Naga.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It looks nice.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (*Stops*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Stop stealig stuff!_ BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (*Will not be provoked*) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Naga, I do not have Spore.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I wasn't talking to you, Bly.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You have a pen and paper.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (I also do not feel like going out and buying it.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You have legos.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Is not artistic* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You can pirate spore.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Or use LDD) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Naga, just let me do it the way I do it.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (TWSS) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Why don't you critique Tourny's WHOLE Civilization, or Wolf's Radiant?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I do.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Or Kris' Stargate and Beaming usage) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol?) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (or None's complete copy of the Mandalorians) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (But Kris and T are offline and I already bothered Wolf. And none is offline too) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Why does everyone pick on me the most for taking something from a website, then slightly editting it.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (I'll admit it, I'm not creative.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I know how you feel.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Mentions flak/combat landings*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Everyone: u stole every single freaking piece of that!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*WOlf steals a ship from BSG*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: ... Is it not actual tech--) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Everyone: STOLEN!!!!!!!!!! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: ... *Points at Naga's flak, and Kris' beaming stuff*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris: ... That doesn't count.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Okay, then. *Uses flak*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Everyone: BJ(AIUGU!()*)(!UI(ZU!) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Will continue in a moment*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624180329/wbvdkt/images/2/2b/Flak.PNG ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *After having gone quite aways, she stops, and pulls over to the side of the road* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She shuts the car off, and sighs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Note, the road is basically surrounded by trees and is only 2 lanes. There's also no traffic* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Pull up to one of the ships. I want some samples of the ammo residue that took down this ship. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lieutenant: Yes sir. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SensorsOfficer: Captain Talan!' BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Yes? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SO: One of the ships is still operational, it is preparing to jump to hyperspace! <(441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90) (Admin) has entered the room> {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hi.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Does it match the other types? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Hi Fixer) (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (Hallo, hallo) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SO: No sir, it's a completely different class of ship. Markings are different too. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Officer: It might be whoever did this. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She takes off the seatbelt, and opens the car door* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Move to tractor beam it. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): TBO: We're not in range, sir! BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Then get in range, damn it! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She gets out, and closes it* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The ship moves to cut off the slowly moving ship* (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): *Messages Fandor, alerting him that the Mantoraks have to defend a planet from an invading force, meaning the celebrations have been postponed* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga?!?) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Fandor is in SuperProtectiveMode, as I am not RPGing in the Appearance at this time* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (What'chu doin'? Keep shooting stuff!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes you a--) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (NVm.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The ship jumps into hyperspace before it can be captured. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): * BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Damn. (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (I messaged him,not commed) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks over to some trees* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SO: Captain! We've got a distress signal coming from one of the ships. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Prepare a boarding party. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): AssaultOfficer: Yes sir, Captain Talan. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *He rushes off to prepare a squad* (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (Wait, there are multiple galaxies in this RPG?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She starts walking through them* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yeah.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/The_BDN_Inquisitive BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Yes0 ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (No shit Sherlock) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (RTFW) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (There's like...10 known galaxies.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (We're a Galaxy in a whole Universe) (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (Cool, are we capable of traveling to them?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (There's... Yeah. A whole universe to explore.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (The Milky Way Galaxy isn't the only one in the whole universe, is it?) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (yes, you can.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (it will take awhile if you do not have a fast hyperdrive) (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (No. The Milkyway is a speck of dust on a speck of dust.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She gets out to an open field, and puts her jacket on* (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (Meaning the universe is huge) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *In the middle of the field is the castle from before* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The moon is shining really bright in the field* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): AO: Captain Talan, we've locked the small frigate onto the bottom of the ship, where our boarding airlock is. Will you be coming? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (What meaning could the castle have, right?) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): very well. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Follows the Assault Officer* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lieutenant, you're in charge. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lt: Yes sir, Captain. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Leaves rustling is heard behind her, though she pays no attention to it* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Walks through the ship, enters an elevator* (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): Void:Okay, set course for that planet. Give me the data, name, and coordinates for it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Wants to be able to interact with people again, dammit!*) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (You still can) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (I guess) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack walks up to her from the trees* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No, Naga.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That's not going to happen.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Wolf?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Hi...ya. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Are you Jake Michen?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Why would I be?) (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): M'lar: With Pleasure. The name of the world is Hagard. It's not that far, and apparently, they have valuable resources, vital to this empire that is trying to take over all the nearby sectors. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (I sense similarities.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (How could I be 2 people?) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May glances at him, and then looks back to the castle* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Arrives at the Airlock* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *A squad of raiders are waiting there, preparing to breach* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Draws Pistol, stays at the back* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack soon reaches her, and stands at her side* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): AO: Shall we breach, sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: So. How ya been? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): You may, when you are ready. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: *Detonates Door Charges, they charge through* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: ... Yeah... You look nice, though. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: Clear! BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Walks in* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She tries not to laugh, but does* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: What? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You're just determined, aren't you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Determined...? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *it branches off to five different hallways, the room in front of us has wires hanging haphazardly. There are dozens of dead bodies lining the floor* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I don't know... Strong-willed. So. How'd you track me down? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: ... Well. Actually. I didn't. Just kinda... Saw the... Anyway. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: *Finishes checking a body* Blunt force trauma, sir. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Soldier: Same over here, too. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: So. How're things going with you? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Most likely they slammed against the walls during the battle. (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): M'lar: This empire I'm talking about has control of about a quarter of another galaxy. Fortunatley, it's a small galaxy. About20 star systems are under thier control. If we get enough support, we can take 'em out. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): AO: Spread out and search the ship. Stay alert. Keep the lights on, and the comms active. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I've been... Stressed out, and... Ruined my marriage. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: Yes sir. Split up. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Ruined your marriage? How? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *A second squad rushes in, and they split up too* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Hm. Filed for a divorce... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You know, people usually do those kind of things on purpose. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Goes on a different path with two guards, and the Assault Officer* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yeah, well.. I've... Not been thinking straight, I suppose. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Why'd you... You know... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Has a light on my weapon, which is scanning the hallway* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I don't know... I was just... Angry, and... I... I don't know. I just couldn't think of anything else to do. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *There are more bodies lining the way* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Checks another* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): A...bullet wound. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Assault Officer: *Checks a second* Same here. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: So... You want to sort it out? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: ETA is 30 minutes BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Who the blazes would shoot their own crew? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yeah... If I could... But, the...divorce... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Faretel: So, back to Drakonia then? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You filed for it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yeah? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: ... You filed for it. Not him. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): AO: I...am not sure. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I'm going on to Altsier 3, the Nosaferatu's gonna be upgraded at the yards there. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Oh. Are you saying I just call him up and say "Honey, I was having a bad day, can we talk?" {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Mmmhh- Yeah. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: ... Things are just that simple for you, hm? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Seriously. Call him up, and talk. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Oh... If I could... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: What do you mean? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I mean... I've been working non-stop to figure this ship thing out, and then... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *A sound of humming occurs, followed by the hallway's lights being turned on* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Over comm* Somebody tell me we did that. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Engineer: *over comm* You're welcome, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I have tons of things that need looking into to, and... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I just don't have time, Jack... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *A holomap occurs on the wall* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *goes up to it* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): We're currently in the hallway leading towards the messhall. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The Assault Officer has vanished* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: I could help...sorting things out. Take care of those...things that need looking into to. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I'm no-- BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): ...*looks around confused* Major Anaka? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You're still the boss, boss. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *There is no reply* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *On Comm* Major Anaka? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May sighs* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Static* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: Major? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Faretel: What kind of upgrades? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *on comm* ** {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: ... Alright. But I still get to look into this castle! BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *on comm* Perhaps he's got a bad transmiter. Spread out and look for him. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: RDS... A laser system like what the Raptures use. It'll mean pulling off 1/3 of our railguns though. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Faretel: How long will this take? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Uses holomap to find the pathway to the bridge* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: 3-4 weeks. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Faretel: That fast? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Nanobot contruction. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *downloads the map to my Personal Wrist Computer* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Alright. Castle's yours. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Speaking of... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Uses the map to find the way to the bridge* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: *On Comm* Sir! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: It's quite mysterious, huh? It's got this sense of...a....mysterious...mystical.... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *On Comm* Yes Sergeant? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You've got no idea what you're talking about. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Nah. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: *On Comm* We've found the Major, sir. It's...not pretty. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: It is pretty incredible, though. I just... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *On Comm* Where are you, I'll be right there. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Faretel: I guess I'll stay with you.... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: *Comm* Nearby the communications room, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You said...uh... You saw something like this before, right? From.... E... Ea? E something? What was it? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I'll be stuck with the usual mountain of paperwork.... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *Arrives at that location* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: It's nothing... It was just... I mean, anyone could've used the same type of architecture. I was just thinking out loud is all. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The Major is eviserated, and cut in half completely. Blood is pooled nearby where his torso seperated from his legs. His legs, are also nowhere to be seen* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (=D) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: We couldn't find his legs, sir. I'm not sure I want to go looking. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Best we get the hell off this ship, then, isn't it? BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: *On Comm* All troops, regroup onboard the Inquisitive. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *There is no response* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: True. But, it was like you'd been here before. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Maybe you were? Or, saw-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: No. No, just... BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: *On Comm* *Sterner* All troops, regroup onboard the Inquisitive. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *There is a loud scream, followed by a sickening crunch* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: It's nothing. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack smiles* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (rofl) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( 22:26 Bly (bly1234): *There is a loud scream, followed by a sickening crunch* 22:26 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: It's nothing. 22:26 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack smiles* ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Alright. And... If you ever need to talk, about -anything-. Anything at all. You let me know, alright? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (rotfl) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *On Comm* Inquisitive. Send three more squads to reinforce the door guard. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Lt: Yes sir. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Door Guard: What's happened sir. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *All on Comm* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May nods* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack sticks his hand out, palm facing up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Hm? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Car keys. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: If I'm gonna be on the team, I'm gonna nee-- BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Seal the airlock, do not, I repeat, do not open it until we are there on the other end. (441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90): (Gotta go.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): Door Guard: As you command. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Oh, right. BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): (Bye) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *The airlock door is shut* <(441st)LDR.Fixer (fettguy90) has left the room> ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Good riddance) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She takes some car keys out of her jacket pocket, and hands them to him* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: Where's Aven? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He puts them in his coat pocket* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Scene fade out...* BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): *He motions towards where the soldier standing nearby us used to be* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance BDN Captain Talan (bly1234): SL: Sir... Category:Chatlog